In the broadcasting stations, a digest is created from the video of a live telecast of sports scene so as to allow replaying in the course of live telecast as “highlight scene so far”, or introducing the summary of the game in a sports news program of the day. The game of sports is a drama without scenario, and no one can forecast when and where an important scene arrives. For editing manually the digest, the selection of important scenes may be time-consuming and labor-intensive. Although there has been proposed an attempt to automatically extract the important scenes based on the change of the amount of video characteristics or the loudness of the cheer of supporters, any important events which may characterize the course of the game may not be positively extracted in such a method.
In the following Patent Reference 1 a digest creating apparatus for digitizing every event and situation in a baseball game based on the predetermined contents to analyze the transition of the value to select some events to be extracted. The apparatus has the video input with indexes added by the index producer. An index can be set specifically for a variety of events including the start of the game, the start of batting, a pitch, a strike, a free pass ball, a 1st base hit, a 2nd base hit, and so on.
The digest creating apparatus maintains a table containing the numerical information for each index, weight information set to add to the numerical information, and it creates the numerical video information in which the contents of the video information is presented as the change course of the digitized values. Then the apparatus extracts an event situated at the peak of the change course of the numerical values to create the digest. When the index information is multiplexed with the sports video information and is broadcasted in a digital broadcast, a receiver, which has a digest creating device, can accumulate the streaming of the live sports telecast video, and then create a digest to be displayed.
Patent Reference #1: JP-A-2000-261754